Change
by DinahDeath
Summary: First story I've ever written, couples are ZaGr, TaDr, and anyone else I want to use. (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

story so tell me any mistakes but please be kind. Thank you, also I don't own Invader Zim only my characters who will show up later.

* * *

It's the first day of Hi skool as a beautiful girl with long purple hair and golden eyes (not like she opened them to let anyone see), wearing a black mini dress, grey armwarmers, pink & black stockings, and black boots. Came into the registration office, glaring at everyone as she played the new Game Slave V. She puts her game away as soon as its her turn to get her I.D. and schedule for her first year of Hi skool classes.

"Name please." Said a cheerful blonde haired lady (who reminded her alot of her old teacher Mr. Elliot).

"Gaz Membrane." She said with a sneer. Unfazed the lady happly typed in the name.

"Ah! Miss Membrane, I hope your schedule is as it should be." Cheerfully said Beth (her name as it said printed on her name tag). Gaz checked then growled out what sounded like a yes and turned around to leave.

"Name please." Beth said.

"I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IRK," Zim yelled "and I require my I.D. and class schedule for this STUPID hyooman skool."

Everyone looked at him weird so Zim quickly said "Zim is normal."

Gaz rolled her eyes , then noticed how much Zim had physically changed. Instead of being small like he was, he had grown to '6'1', two inches taller than her. He looked more lean and seemed to have grown some muscles over the summer as well.

His outfit was still the same somewhat, although since he had grown his shirt looked less like a dressand was black and red now, he still wore his black skinny jeans, boots and mad scientist gloves. He kept the blue contacts that hid his red alien eyes, but his wig looked messier and covered one of his eyes. he didn't have any ears or a nose and his skin was green. So he claimed it was a 'skin condition'and that he was attacked by a rabid mongoose, like he did when he first came here because his disguise wasn't that well thought out. Since the human race was not that smart everyone believed him except for her idiot brother Dib.

'Click' 'click' "I'll expose you this year alien scum!" Dib yelled.

Zim grabbed his I.D. and schedule, then calmly said "Dib-stink there is nothing to expose I am a normal Hyo-"

"I know what you are!" Dib yelled cutting off Zim "even if no one believes me, I'll show everyone that I'm not crazy!"

Zim just shook his head, looked at Dib with pity and left.

"Dib membrane" Dib said angrily. Beth typed in his name, and then gave him his I.D. and schedule. Gaz thought how stupid and insane her brother just made himself look like and how much Zim has matured as well. Then shook her head and walked off to find her classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

First off I don't own the characters from Invader Zim, only my own who will show up later.

* * *

_'Why must the Dib-stink be sssooo annoying,it's bad enough that I'm sen to this planet to die, but being plagued by that stupid big hippo headed hyooman worm baby is worse.'_

_'How is he related to such an evil, smart, manipluative, beautiful...'_

_'WAIT! what am I thinking Hyoomans are replusive!' _Zim shook his head. Then he remembered how Gaz had never done anything to stop him from ruling the pathetic planet earth. Except when she tried to rescue her brother the Dib-stink and when he interupted her game playing. For all he knew she wanted to rule the earth as well. At least that is how it seemed, especially since she always said how much she hated humans. Even though their her own kind, she never seemed to fit in with them._ 'In fact the only ones to talk to her are myself and the Dib-stink, and the Dib-stink only annoys Gaz-human when he talks to her. But not at Zim...'_ Rrriinnnggg

"Alright! Class now begins, take your seats." said Mrs. Baker the home ec. teacher.

"Ah! I see we have a late starter, please come in Miss...?"

"Gaz Membrane," Gaz replied "this is home economics right?"

"Yes, why don't you take a seat next to... You! With the green skin1 What is your name?"

Shocked Zim said "Zim Irk."

"Alright Gaz, you and Zim can be partners this year, go take a seat next to him." Mrs. Baker sid happily. Zim watchedwide eyed as Gaz came over to take a seat next to him.

Mrs. Baker cleared her throat then said "Now class, I want you to turn to the person sitting next to you and get to know each other, because for the rest of this year you will be partners, and will work together on projects, classwork, and homework. If you don't work together peacefully, you both will fail this class." With that said there was an equal amount of groans and just waited quietly for Gazs' reaction.

Gaz sighed then turned to Zimand said "I guess we're going to be partners this year, and if that's so then we have to get along to pass."

"I agree Gaz, but we won't be able to get any work done if the Dib-stinkis around trying to kill or expose me."

"I know," Gaz said annoyed "how about we figure out a place and time to meet during lunch outside so Dib won't think somethings up... and since when did you stop calling Gaz-human?"

"Well I thought that it annoyed you, so I've decided to stop," Zim replied "unless you want me to call you that?"

"No I'm good with you just calling me Gaz, and since when did you act mature?" Gaz asked.

"Since I got tired of acting so childish," he replied "also, so Dib and any other hyooman doesn't discover my plans."

"For world domination?"Gaz asked

"Yes, but we will talk more later since it is time to go." Zim stated. Gaz looked up and noticed that people were leaving the classroom. She nodded her head then said "Alright, then I guess I'll see you later or at lunch."Zim nodded his head then waved bye as they headed to their next found that he and Gaz had a few classes together. Unfortunetly, he also had some with Dib.

_'Now all Zim has to do is wait for history class to start and finish to know what his and Gaz's plan for home ec. is durng lunch. Hopefully I'll have this class with Gaz instead of...'_

"Oh great, another class with you! Oh well, at least I can get more proof about you now." Dib said the last part with a smirk.

"Dib I swear if you mess anything up for me in this class I will put you a world of pain and misery making you wish you had died and went to hell instead. Got it!" Gaz said as she took her seat between Zim and Dib so they wouldn't fight as much. Dib nodded as the bell rang.

"Alright class, take your seats!" Miss Bitters hissed "Now you all my be wondering why I'm here teachig you punks instead of snot nosed brats. Well, it has come to the board of educations attention that you juvenailles need disapline in order to become civilized adults. Though in my opinion you are all doomed no matter what. It has also come to my attention that we have another delinquent joining us. State who you are and why you are late to this miserable class."

The new girl stepped in and said "My name is Tak and I got lost on my way here..."


	3. Chapter 3 New Girl

Ch.3

Don't own sad but true.

* * *

Tak had grown over the few years she was gone, she was now 5'9. Her disguise had also changed a little, her bluish hair was a little longer but was still short, she wore a short black shirt with her irken logo on it with a purple & black stripped shirt underneath. She also wore a black mini skirt, black stockings and steel-toed boots. Tak looked around the classroom to see if she knew anyone. Then her gaze fell on three shocked faces; Gaz, Zim, and the boy that almost helped her destroy earth without knowing that she wasn't even human and what she was really doing. Dib Membrane, who had a bit as well. He was now 6 feet tall, his hair scythe had grown longer and instead of his normal glasses he wore goggle like ones. 'Probably to keep them from slipping off his face when he's out looking for the unexplained or doing work for the Swollen eyeball.' She mused. He still wore his blue emotion shirt, back skinny jeans and now wore black steel-toed boots. His trench coat had changed to, his collar was grey and was buttoned together, along with grey cuffs at the end of his sleeves. His head also seemed average sized now. He made a sour face and looked like he was about to say 'My head's not that big' as if he heard her thoughts. She giggled a little, then stopped when Miss Bitters turned her head and hissed "Take a seat now or face detention!" Tak took a seat behind Dib at Miss Bitters threat.

"Now class as I was saying, you will all get a book from off my desk and copy every sentence word for word from pages one to three-hundred-and-ninety-four," she growled "and it must be complete before the bell rings or the whole class will suffer for it, now no talking or you will get detention." With that said Miss Bitters slithered back to her desk as students got up to get their books and start their assignments.

_'I wonder if Zim, Gaz, and Dib have changed more than just physically?'_ Tak pondered _'Hhhmmm, does Dib still trust or like me? Maybe I should try something to see.' _She quickly finished page one-hundred-ninety-seven then wrote a note and passed it to Dib before Miss Bitters could see. Tak finished up her assignment while she waited for Dib to reply.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I wanted to do a chapter from each one of their point of view before I merge them together. So in the next chapter it will be from Dib's point of view and it may be a bit short who knows right now and thank you any of you for liking and following my story. Also how many of you liked the cliff hanger with Tak? To Tallest Comboid of course it was the mongoose don't you know how tricky those suckers are. :) R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Conflicting Emotions

Ch.4

Don't own Invader Zim, want to but can't

_'Why is Tak back! I thought we sent her into the deepest part of space.' _Dib thought as he did his ork at a fast pace as usual _'Why did she come back to Earth instead of going back to her species? should I trust her again? Has she changed at all from her time away from Earth? No, but I should keep a close eye on her just in case.' _He looked up from his work as a note fell on his desk. _'What the?'_ He looked behind him to see Tak smile at him then go back to her work. He looked back at the note, then opened it to see what Tak wanted with him, it read.

_**'Dib, **_

_**I want us to be friends again I know I tried to destroy Earth and kill Zim before but I was under orders to and things have changed since then, I want to talk during lunch to explain some things to you if you will let me. Please at least listen to what I have to say.**_

_**Tak3'**_

Dib couldn't believe what he just read. _'She wants to be friends... No, it has to be a trap of some kind! But what if she really does want to be friends again? What if she doesn't want to destroy Earth again? But she's an Irken, just like Zim! And all he ever wants to do is concure Earth! Aarrgg! Maybe I should listen to what she has to say. At least I'll have plenty of witnesses so she won't try anything. But that doesn't mean I have to trust her. Man I hate emotions!' _Dib looked down at his paper to see that he had written down his thoughts, he quickly erased it then wrote 'ok' on Tak's note and passed it back to her and continued from page one-hundred-and-ninety-eight.

By the time Dib finished his work and the bell rang his emotions and thoughts were a whirlwind.

"Alright class put your work on my desk and leave for your stupid lunch break." Miss Bitters hissed then disappeared in a black shadow. Dib took his time getting his stuff together, putting his work on Miss Bitters desk and going to his locker to get his lunch. _'Where's Gaz?' _he thought as he sat down at a random empty table._ 'She usually sits with me at lunch. She did leave the classroom pretty quick so did Zim. Hhhmmm, I wonder if she's in trouble or something? Maybe she's finally going to help me reveal what Zim really is to everyone! Nah, shes never been into all that stuff, always that stupid game. Sigh, what am I going to do with her...' _His thoughts were interupted as Tak sat next to him and said hi.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Tak?" he asked nervously.

"Relax Dib you look nervous." Tak said camly.

"Well lets see I'm sitting next to an alien that tried to destroy Earth awhile back. You're right I should totally be calm and let my guard down!" he said with venom in his voice.

Tak flinced at Dibs words. "I know what I did was wrong but I've changed. I'm no longer a part of the Armada they won't accept me back because of my failure so this planet is the only place I have left to call home. Please understand I have nowhere else to go, so I thought I'd make a fresh start here. Besides considering how tall I am now they would probably execute me on the spot or send someone to kil me."

"What do you mean by that?" he said shocked by the idea of Tak dead.

"They would consider me a threat to their seat of power, you see the tallest Irkens in our speices is considered the most powerfully and is immediatly give power over others if the Tallest found out how tall me and Zim are they would either sent someone to kill us or destroy the whole planet. Just so they don't have any competition against them. Espeacially since Zim is only about a few inches shorter than them, he is the biggest threat to them, if they found out and came down here they might discover me too and that might be bad for the whole planet."

"You mean because of the whole destroy the planet thing?" he said with a nervous glint in his eye.

"Well if they find out that the junk food on this planet helped me and Zim grow fast as

the food that helps them, they might enslave the whole race just to get the junk food supple."

"So that's how you and Zim are so tall? Our junk food helps you grow?"

Tak nodded her head "Yeah, to humans it may be bad for you but to us it's like healthy food and helps us grow that's why only certain ones are able to have any."

"Such as the next ones in line to be the Almighty Tallest?" Dib asked.

"Exactly!" Tak yelled earning a few looks from some tables nearby.

"Does Zim know about it?"

"I don't know, all I do know is that they finally told him that he's a defect and that the mission they sent him on was so he would eventually die from the harmful weather such as rain. But apparently it is harder to kill him then the Tallest thought it would be, that's why they sent me to kill him a few years ago."

"Wow, his own leaders sent him here to die? What about his family; like his parents or siblings?"

"We don't have families, we are either cloned or have our DNA mixed with anothers to create a new soldier. We don't even know who's DNA was mixed to create us. All we are to know is how to fight, make strategies, and concure or destroy a planet. In fact Zim knows how to destroy things... on accident but hardly on purpose. He is the reason why half of our population is gone and why we weren't able to do Armageden one. He literally _**BLEW UP HALF THE PLANET ON ACCIDENT!**_" Tak practiaclly yelled

"Zim did that? Are we talking about the same person because he can hardly blow up anything on pupose."

"Yes I'm talking about the same Zim, we both only know one Zim and that's the dangerous idiot staying on this planet."

"He really is that dangerous?" he asked.

"Let me put it to you this way Dib, if Zim _WASN'T _a defect he would have already ruled or destroyed this planet along with several others and probably would have been next in line to be a Tallest. He was already loyal enough to the armada that he would have done anything they said to get their praise imagine what it would have been like if he was born with only hate and destuction for emotions like the other Invaders. They also force laws against our true nature like making us feel destruction, hate, rage. saddness, and pain. In fact we are suppose to have the same emotions as humans, but being born through a test tube they are able to keep other feelings and thoughts under control, with some help from our PAKS. Which is why I need your help fixing Zim's PAK, I already fixed mine. Since Zim is a defect it will be eaiser."

"What does Zim being a defect make it eaiser?"

"Because a 'defect' is technically a real Irken, by that I mean a 'defect' is less controlled by the tallest and their PAKS. They're still intact with the other emotions. The tallest saw this and thought to destroy defects by saying they did some kind of treason or sending them on some mission they probably won't return from."

"Seriously? Just for having non-violent emotions and a different mind?!" Dib yelled. "Wait a minute. So what you're telling me is your kind is not suppose to feel anything except for anger and happiness at destroying something, have no families, and live under strict rules and if you disobey them you're either killed or sent away?"

"Can't forget that we're mainly controlled by are PAKs"

"Really? So shouldn't you like not be having this conversation with me?"

"Actually that's a mistake on the Tallests part you see after they think we're dead, going to die or no threat at all the cut the transmission out so we can't contact them or so they don't have to deal with us. Also our PAKs hold our emotions, thoughts, and generally keep us alive... at least that's what we've always been told by the Tallest."

"Huh, hey who are your Tallest anyway, I mean specifically like their names and all?"

"We have two Tallest sometimes more sometimes less, but the current ones are Tallest Red and Tallest Purple both named after the color of their eyes. Tallest Red or just Red is the smartest and fierces of the two, Purple is sort of the weaker one and the only reason he isn't dead is because of Red, he helped Purple get though the Academy and become Tallest. Although I think Purple is older then Red he acts a bit more childish, in fact those two are basically the closest thing to brothers we have in our specices."

"Hey, how come you told me all this? I could use it against you."

"I trust you plus if you are a danger I could either leave, change my name and disguise, or kill you." Tak said casually

"R-r-really?"

"Though I'd propably only change my name and disguise so don't worry about me killing you."

"Uhh yeah sure..."

"Dib if I wanted to kill you I would have done so by now."

"I suppose you're right. Hey have you seen Gaz anywhere?" Dib asked worried.

"No, I haven't seen her since class, she's propably off somewhere eating lunch alone so she can have peace and quiet, unlike in here or she's eating lunch with some new friends"

"New friends? Ha, you do remember how she is right?"

"Yes I do, but anything can happen. Plus, she's how old? Sixteen? She's old enough to take care of herself by now."

"I know, I know, but I'm still worried about her, Zim left class in a rush just after her you don't think she's in trouble or anything. Do you?"

"Dib your sisters a big girl now, besides I'm sure if Zim tries anything with her she'll propably break one of his bones or antena or sent him to her nightmare world. I mean come on this is Gaz we're talking about anyway, not some normal teenage girl."

(Sigh)"You're right, but I still wonder where she's at..."

Cliff-hanger! Sorry couldn't help myself. Anywho now that I've done at least one chapter in each of their POVs I will start merging them together. Also be happy this chapter is longer than the last one and right after the other one and I'm doing it all without spell correct b/c my laptop won't let me do it and I have no beta reader either so get off my back about it. And it takes me so long to put them b/c

1: it's summer time and I feel like being lazy some.

2: I have no internet yet. My mom keeps forgeting to call about it and I have to use some of the money I get to help pay for it and when she finally does think about getting I'm out of money again sssooo yeah. Blame her not me. I'm rambaling and I know it so R&R please! It makes me very happy!:)


	5. Chapter 5 Agreements

Ch. 5

Sucky title I know -_-. You should all know by now that I don't own Invader Zim only this fanfic and characters I will put in later. Enjoy ^.~

* * *

"Gaz? Gaz! Where are you Gaz!" Zim shouted getting frustrated at not being able to find Gaz yet.

"Up here you idiot and be quiet someone might hear you!" Gaz said as she sat on a branch in a tree.

"No one is out here even one is inside. Don't call me an idiot I Zim am an evil genius and should be called as such!" he said while sticking out his chest some.

"Ok, whatever. Just get your ass up here before I come down there and kick it up here!"

"Alright, alright! Zim is coming up! So no kicking of the ass anywhere." Zim said climbing the tree to sit on the branch next to Gaz's.

"So where's your lunch at. I mean you do plan on eating while we talk right?" Gaz said taking a slice of Bloaty's pizza from a bag lunch.

"Yes, I do I simply have it inside my PAK." Zim said as he pulled out a brown paper bag from his PAK. "I am lucky that Gir packed me some waffles for lunch. I just hope it is not one of his toxic ones that has soap or toothpaste." Grimcing he scanned the waffles for any unnessessary ingredients that might have been thrown in. When he found none he shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of it.

"I'm guessing no soap?" she asked

"Not this time apparently." he said as he took another bite. "So where do you suggest we meet at first?"

"Bloaty's? We could get something to eat, it's place I normaly go to so Dib won't think somethings up, and we can get our work done all in one."

"You wish to do our work there with smelly, stinky, disguisting worm-babies all about the place and loud annoying music playing the whole time?"

"So what you suggest we work at your house?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it will be quiet there especailly if we work in the lab and have Gir watch one of his STOOPID monkey shows which will propably keep him busy for the majeorady of the time we work, there are no unpleasent scents, and no one will be able to listen in on any '**IMPORTANT'** conversations we may have, besides if you wish to eat the food from that disguisting place I can always have it delivered to my house as soon as you come over."

"Alright, but what if I can't make it one day like I'm grounded or running late and I have my phone taken up and don't have a way to call you? What will we do then, huh?"

"I will create a wrist watch for you again so we can communicate, it will look like an ordinary watch but when it starts flashing red is when I am trying to talk to you it will be synced to my PAK. Just don't throw it away when you get angry thes time."

"I'll try not to, just don't boss me around, demand something of me, or piss me off and we won't have a problem." she answered after eating the last bite of her pizza.

"Fine around what time do you suppose we meet at?"

Gaz took a swig of her soda then said "Well school lets out at three and if Dib has me ride home with him which takes less then thirty minutes to get home plus the time it will take me to leave and walk to your house I'd probably be there around four or so."

"You do not have a vehicale for yourself?" he asked finishing his waffles.

"Not yet none of the cars I've seen intrest me as of yet."

"Hhmm, I thought you would be more into motorcycles than cars."

"Do you know how much of a fit Dib would throw if I got one, I mean I can kick his ass if I have to but I would have to hear him complain about it everyday and I seriously don't want to go through that just yet. Besides if I would rather bulid one myself then trust one of the manufunctioning companies with all the wrecks going on."

"Why don't you? It seems you are skilled in robotics and machinary enough to do it yourself."

"Beacuse Dib would probably hide the tools and parts I need to build one. Unless you let me do it at your house while we work?"

"Why not I am think about building a vehicale for myself instead of cloaking my Voot scooter every time, plus the cloaking device is malfunctioning again." Zim pouted at the last part.

"Cool, maybe I could assit you in fixing it?" She said replacing 'help' with 'assit' knowing Zim would never allow anyone to help him.

"Fine, but that means I have to teach you some Irken tools and lauguge so you don't accidently hurt or kill yourself while assiting me." Zim said the last part as if he really didn't want to when on the inside he was excited to show someone as intelligent as Gaz how advanced his species really is compared to hers.

"Alright so we meet up at your house today around four/ four-thirty?"

"Sounds fine to me I might even have the wrist-device about complete by the time you show up ."

"Good, now I think we should go inside now I think the bell rang." Gaz said while jumping off the tree limb. He nods his head and jumps off after hearing a ringing noise coming from inside the building.

"What class do you have to go to now?" Zim asked

"Chemistry class and you?"

"Chemistry as well, is your teacher Mr. Leach?"

"Yep, and with a name like that I'm sure he must suck the fun out of everything." she said "You know I'm just kidding right?" She added quickly after seeing the bewilder look on his face.

"Of course Zim knows you are kidding." He said, quickly getting over his shock. "What else would you mean by that? Besides we must hurry if we don't want to be late for class and possibly get detention." Gaz nodded her head and hurried after him to get to class on time.

* * *

Yeah, I'm suprised how fast I'm doing this actually. I think my muse for typing has come to me. Anyway hope you like the chapter and remember Read & Review. I mean you don't have to review but it would be nice I also take flames as well in fact it might help me with any mistakes I make. So ta-ta for now ^.~


	6. Chapter 6 Plans

Ch. 6

Solut! My lovely readers I have another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it! Also, I no own Invader Zim ok.

* * *

They final reached Chemistry class right as the bell rang for tardy students and sat down at one of the large black desk in the back that seats two students each. They looked around the classroom to see that Squeek, Iggy, Zita, Gretchen, Dib, and Tak also had this class with them. Dib was looking at them with a angry and suprised look on his face.

"Alright class, if you would all turn around in your seats and face the board please so that I may be able to tell you what we shall be doing in here and in the lab this year. And yes, yes I have heard all the jokes about my name such as I suck the fun out of everything and I'd like to say that is not true in fact we will most likely be in the lab either mixing chemicals together or disecting dead animals to see how they were killed and all that." There was a collection of 'eeww's and 'cool's after Mr. Leach finished talking to them.

"D-d-disecting?!" Zim whispered with a frightened look on his face. Dib looked over his shoulder at Zim, smirked and dragged his thumb over his neck then mouthed 'You too' to scare Zim more than he already was.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP DIB!" _Gaz whispered while giving him an evil glare. Dib quickly turned around to try and escape the look she was giving him.

"Don't listen to him, the only things we'll be disecting in here are dead animals no need to freak out." Gaz whispered to Zim to calm him down.

"Of course Zim knows that, Zim is just concerned that if he up shows the other students or teacher they might become suspicious of Zim." he lied plainly to act as if he wasn't scared of possibly being cut open.

"They'll probably think you're a chemistry nerd or something, besides you're my partner and everyone knows me and Dib excel in anything that has do with science because of our dad." Gaz said knowing he lied but acting like she didn't.

"I know your parental unit is a scientist but how does that help you excel in science, as I recall some worm babies do not do well in some of the subjects as their parents do."

"That's because our dad promised we would have something called family-night if we did exceptionally well, in that subject at least."

"What is family-night?" Zim asked confused.

"It's when some families that are busy most of the time pick a day out of the week, month, or year to bond some." she replied.

"Ah, Zim understands now."

"Alright class, as you have probably guessed by now by the fact I have let you and the person next to you talk together for a bit of the class time, that you will be partners in this class. Now since you and your partner have bonded some I would like for you both to copy down the twenty lab rules that I have just written on the board for the remainder of the class period then turn them all in at the end as your first grade. your work will be given back to you tomorrow after I have graded them." Mr. Leach announced. Everyone except Dib, Tak, Zim, and Gaz complained about having to do any work on the first day of school. "Now, now. After I give a test on these rules and all of you pass it we will most likely stay in the lab most of the year, with the exception of a few tests every now and then. So get to work and if you and your partner finish before time to go you may talk to each other, understand?" "Yes, Mr. Leach." the class replied. With a nod of his head the teacher sat down at his desk and began checking the work from other classes. While everyone was working Dib passed a note to Gaz. She opened it and read.

_**'Sorry you're stuck with that alien as a partner, but if you had gotten in here earlier you probably wouldn't have.'**_

Gaz wrote down her answer on the note then passed it back to him to start on number ten of the twenty rules. Dib opened the note and read what Gaz said after he finish number thirteen.

_**'I don't mind having him as a partner, he's less annoying than you and some of the other students in here who probably don't want to be my partner, plus he's good in science like us so I don't have to worry about doing all the work myself (I can probably force him to do all of it somehow) and he knows when to shut up sometimes, unlike you.'**_

Dib was hurt by by what his sister wrote about him._' Maybe I can find a way to get Gaz to help me expose Zim since she's his partner in here.' _Dib thought as he was finishing up his notes. Tak and Zim having seen and read the note passed between the siblings finished their work and turned it in.

_'So the Dib-stink is worried about his sister? And why shouldn't he be I am a powerful and dangerous Irken no matter what the Tallest say in fact if I could somehow convince Gaz to assit me, we could both take over this STOOPID planet together and the Dib-stink won't be able to do anything about it. Now all I have to do is figure out how to get Tak out of the way so she doesn't ruin my plans.' _Zim thought menacingly.

_'So, Dib and Zim are still against each other, while Gaz seems to be getting along with Zim.' _Tak mused _'Hhmm, I wonder why that's about. Oh well it might help me get all of them to work together to make sure the Tallest won't even think about this planet, lest I lose a safe planet to live on. But I have to get Dib and Zim to actually be friends or at least aqaintances, either one will do.'_

_'Why is it that those two have to fight a mean __**COME ON**__, this is a worthless planet why would anyone want to rule, save, or live on it, is beyond my guess. In fact I would rather live on another planet or just cruise around in space than be stuck here. And now that Zim is warming up to me maybe I don't have to wait til I graduate and convince my dad to let roam around in space 'collecting infomation about other planets and galaxies' maybe I can convince Zim that this planet is worthless and that __**WE**__ should just leave it and find another planet to take over, that might actually work too.'_ Gaz thought smugly as she started forming a plan to leave earth.

_'I can't wait to start my plan soon.'_ Zim, Gaz, Dib, and Tak thought together as the bell rang for seventh period.

* * *

Well this chapters done, though it is a bit shorter than what I wanted. Sorry I started running out of ideas for what to but on _**THIS**_chapter, but hey at least it's another part for you to read (also I'm basing off some of the classes I've taken and my school for the story so get ready to read some French and I will put up translations at the end so don't worry). Now as I've said before R&R please, flames too I don't care. Auvior my readers. ^_~


	7. Ch7 Dodging Skills

Ch.7

No own Invader Zim. I would like to thank all of those that liked, follow, and comment on my story it makes me happy. P.s. to memmek10k thank you I'm glad you like my story so far, also b/c I have found my old written chapters I have revamped a chapter or two so I suggest you read from the beginning. And now for the story.

* * *

"Tell me again why is that the is considered a class amongest your kind if most of them are fat and lazy?"

"Because the board of education makes it manditory for some stupid reason, though I think it's just to make kids miseriable." Gaz answered Zim.

"Zim still does not get the point of the class." He said while straighting his wig.

"Well at least we get to hit kids with rubber balls." She stated as she started to strech and get ready to play Dodgeball.

"Mind explaing what this game is any?" he asked streching like Gaz did.

"Alright, the goal of this game is to not get hit by one of the balls and hit the kids on the other side of the gym with a ball as well."

"Ah, so it is a game to test your hand-eye cordination as well as your agility? Then this should be easy." He said as he cracked his knuckles getting ready for the teacher to blow the whistle.

_Wwwrrriiisssstttllleee_

"Game time, look alive Zim." Gaz yelled as she grabbed a couple of dodgeballs while dodging some as well.

"Why would Zim look dead what would be the point of that when he is trying to look like a _'normal hyooman'_?" he asked while catching a dodgeball that was throw at him.

"Nice catch, you might actually stand a chance of surviving this game." She said as she threw one of her balls at Keef.

"Thank you for hitting him he has been annoying me all day, though I would have liked to hit him myself." Zim said annoyed but grateful.

"Sorry and your welcome I guess?" Gaz said confused "Though if you wanted to you should have thrown a ball at him already." She stated as she hit Iggy with a ball.

"Zim was busy taking care of the actually threat in this game."

"Why when if you take care of the weaker ones that give the stronger ones the extra dodgeballs then it would be easier to get rid of them."

"Hhhmmm, Zim see a point to your stragey but why not just take out the stronger ones so the weaker ones are left defenseless?"

"Ok, heres an idea you go for the strong ones I'll go for the weak ones that are helping the strong ones. Deal?"

"Seems like a reasonable plan to Zim. Alright we will go with your plan." he said as he aimed a ball at Letter Z.

"HI ZIM! OVER HEERE ZIM!" Keef waved enthusiastically at Zim trying to get his attention.

"Why is he so annoying, Zim means he would rather spend a day with Dib than a second with the annoying Keef." Zim sneered.

"Maybe he has a crush on you?"

"Why would he want to crush Zim?"

"I mean he likes you as in 'like like'." she teased as she threw another ball at a random kid.

"And what do you mean by 'like like'?" he asked as he caught a ball Zita tried to throw at him.

"I mean he might want to mate with you, do you understand now?" she said as she hit Gretchen with a ball.

"WHAT! That is disgusting! Why would Zim want to mate with that disguisting, annoying worm baby?!" he dodge a weakly thrown ball as he made a disguisted face.

"Hey focus on the game instead of on him, we can discuss his little sicko obssesion later." she said as she hit one of the last four remaining kids.

"Zim will try but it is hard for him to concentrate with that sick image stuck in his head."

"Then image the last kids are Keef and hit them."

Zim started to image the other kids as Keef then started hitting all of them so hard some of them lost a few teeth.

"Wow, I didn't mean for you to knock their teeth out but that's understandible if you image they're Keef."

"Yes, well now do you understand how much Zim dislike him."

"Yeah well thanks to you almost killing those last kids we don't have to play the next round so if you want to we can plot how to get Keef to stay away from you."

"At least it will be something productive during this stuid class, though I admit Zim wishes he could still hit kids with the rubber balls." Zim said as he walked over to sit down on the bleachers with Gaz.

"So what did you have in mind for keeping Keef away from Zim?"

"First off we need to see how much he likes you, what his fears are, his daily schedule, basically everything about him."

"Alright, but how will that help Zim with Keef."

"If we know how he is in his everyday life, like things he has to do or else he freaks out, if we know what makes him tick then we can make his life a living hell to were he won't even think about thinking of you."

"So I suppose you know how to get this information without him knowing of it?"

"Duh, my dad is a world renown scientist and my brother works for the Swollen Eyeball which both need to specialize in finding things out in secret, so of course I know how to. Plus you should know how to as well since you've spied on my brother plenty of times before."

"Yes, but this different I don't care if the Dib-stink catches me, I do not want Keef to find out I am spying on him and go crazy about it."

"Then I'll set up the cameras for you and it will probably be easier for me to plant them on him than you without getting close to him."

"So Zim does not have to get close to the Keef?"

"No I can and Ican make it seem like I wasn't watching where I was going while playing one of my games in the hall and no one will notice. So all you have to do is make camras that can move by remote-control."

"I already have some made so there is no worry, but when do you plan on planting them?"

"Probably tomorrow when I see him in the hall."

"Good the sooner we make the Keef stop following Zim the better."

_Wwwrrriiisssstttllleee_

"Hit the lockers and leave before any of you stink up my gym anymore!"

"Why would he wants us to hit the lockers, wouldn't that be painful?"

"No he means go shower and change cloths Dumbass."

"We already went through this, Zim is neither a idiot or a dumbass, Zim is an evil genius!"

"Ok! Just quite screaming alright!" Gaz yelled back at Zim as she entered the girls locker room.

"Hey Gaz, are you going out with Zim?" Zita asked

"No, why?"

"Well I over heard Keef talking about how Zim is his and that he'll find out a way to make sure you stay away from Zim."

"Oh really? Did Keef say anything else?"

"No, though he had this knida angry look on his face."

"Hhhmmm, do you think you and Gretchen can talk near him about how me and Zim might be friends?"

"Why?" Zita asked a little bit confused at the request.

"Me and Zim are partners in most classes and he keeps complaining about Keef bothering him so I'm trying to get think of ways to make Keef stay away."

"Ok? I guess I can do that for you?"

"Thanks that would help a bit and if you hear or see anything else that has to with Keef let me or Zim know. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get showered and ready before the bell rings."

"Alright later Gaz." Zita threw over her shoulder as she walked to her locker to change.

_'So Keef thoght me and Zim were dating huh? Guess that shows how much he likes Zim, so now all I need to do is mess with his head without Dib knowing about it.' _Gaz thought as she took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Hey Gaz! Me and Zita did what you asked and Keef got mad and stormed off!" Gretchen told Gaz.

"Thanks Gretchen."

"You're welcome Gaz and hey does mean we're friends or something?"

"Maybe, for now I need you and Zita to be my spies when you two are around Keef."

"Really cool!"

"Yeah just make sure he doesn't catch on to what you're doing and make sure Dib doesn't know any of this or that I'm helping Zim got it?"

"Mmhhmm, but what if one of them catches onto us then what?"

"Just make an excuse, I gotta go see what Dibs plans are this afternoon so they don't interfere with mine, see ya." Gaz waved bye as she sought after Dib.

* * *

So, I hope you liked the chapter though in my opinion it sucked. Also if any of you want to add a character of yours or something let me know. R&R


End file.
